The present invention invention is directed to an adapter for use with door knobs in order to make rotating the door knob easier for arthritic persons, and the like. Arthritic persons have difficulty in grasping a door knob and rotating it in order to open a door. The present invention provides a retrofitting device that allows for simple pushing down of a lever to replace the necessity of rotating the door knob.